Disclosed in embodiments herein are systems for metering and/or cleaning release agent on an image forming machine moving surface, and more specifically a dual blade application apparatus utilizing three-pivot links for moving the blades between separate suspended positions and a common working position.
Image forming machines such as solid ink jet (SIJ) image forming machines generally use an electronic form of an image to distribute ink melted from a solid ink stick or pellet in a manner that reproduces the electronic image. In some solid ink jet imaging systems, the electronic image may be used to control the ejection of ink directly onto a media sheet. In other solid ink jet imaging systems, the electronic image is used to eject ink onto an intermediate imaging member. A media sheet is then brought into contact with the intermediate imaging member in a nip formed between the intermediate member and a transfer roller. The heat and pressure in the nip helps transfer the ink image from the intermediate imaging member to the media sheet.
One issue arising from the transfer of an ink image from an intermediate imaging member to a media sheet is the transfer of some ink to other machine components. For example, ink may be transferred from the intermediate imaging member to a transfer roller when a media sheet is not correctly registered with the image being transferred to the media sheet. The pressure and heat in the nip may cause a portion of the ink to adhere to the transfer roller, at least temporarily. The ink on the transfer roller may eventually adhere to the back side of a subsequent media sheet. If duplex printing operations are being performed, the quality of the image on the back side is degraded by the ink that is an artifact from a previous processed image.
To address these problems, various release agent applicators have been designed, often as part of an image drum maintenance system. These release agent applicators provide a coating of a release agent, such as silicone oil, onto the intermediate imaging member moving surface to reduce the undesired build-up of ink. It is desired to control the amount of release agent applied, since using of too much release agent causes undesirable streaks, also known as oil streaks, on the output prints.
The present application provides a new and improved apparatus for cleaning and/or metering a release agent onto an image forming device moving surface which overcomes these above-described problems.